1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a guiding structure for guiding a tool so that the tool can be reliably manipulated during assembly of the heat dissipation device to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components generate a large amount of heat during operation. In order to ensure normal operation of the electronic components, heat dissipation devices are desired to closely engage with the electronic components to remove the heat from the electronic components. A heat dissipation device generally includes a base in contact with an electronic component and a plurality of fins extending from the base to dissipate heat. The base is designed to have multiple through holes defined therein. Fasteners, such as screws, are extended through the through holes of the base into a printed circuit board where the electronic component is mounted, to thereby secure the heat dissipation device on the electronic component.
For some types of the fasteners, it is difficult to manipulate them just by hand. Therefore, various tools, such as screwdriver, are used to facilitate manipulation of the fasteners. By coincidentally fitting into slots of the fasteners, the screwdriver could conveniently drive the fasteners to engagingly rotate into the printed circuit board. However, during rotation of the fasteners, the screwdriver is prone to slide and thus fall off from the fasteners if the force acting on the screwdriver is not controlled properly. The fallen screwdriver may collide other electronic components on the printed circuit board, resulting in unexpected damage of the printed circuit board.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.